Entre abrazos y abajos de un Hanyou
by KRISSIACRUZ
Summary: Entre el caracter de Kagome y el orgullo de Inuyasha lo que más habrá en esta historia son los "abajo" pero que bien se siente, cuando es consolado por un abrazo... PASEN Y DEJEN REVIEW PORFISSSSSS


Simbologia:

- blablablabla - los personajes hablan

_-"blablablabla"- _los personajes piensan

Los personajes, no me pertecen, son de la excelsa Rumiko Takajashi, caso contrario, cabe aclarar que Kikio no hubiera resucitado (n.n) bueno si hubiera... pero la hubiera dejado con Naraku (n.n)... jajajaja bueno sin más que aclarar dejo con ustedes:

**ENTRE ABRAZOS Y ABAJOS DE UN HANYOU**

- ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo! – gritaba una pelinegra sumamente molesta mientras se dirigía a su amiga Sango dejando a un hanyou hundido medio metro en la tierra gracias a la fuerza del conjuro de la miko.

- Ves Inuyasha, no deberías ser tan bruto con Kagome - le susurro Shippo cerca de su oreja, recibiendo al instante un golpe en su cabeza

- Ah Inuyasha - dijo el monje Miroku – me parece que tienes un gusto al dolor.

- Sango, ¿Podrías prestarme a Kirara? – pregunto Kagome a su amiga

- ¿Kagome? Eh, sí, claro, Kirara ve con ella –

La hermosa gatita de tres colas ronroneo y se convirtió en el gran gato cola de fuego, rápidamente Kagome subió a su lomo y vio al Monje

- Monje Miroku; por favor no me esperen para seguir con su viaje, yo volveré algún día y los buscaré… - dijo la Miko lanzándole la mochila- ahí hay medicinas y algunas sopas que aun quedaban. Shippo, cuídate

- ¿Pero Kagome?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás? – pregunto el zorrito con cara de tristeza

- No te preocupes, te traeré tus dulces que tanto te gustan; y aléjate del Hanyou – dijo con tono molesto – no quiero encontrarte con multitud de golpes.

Inuyasha solo se limitaba a escucharla, pero cuando la escucho llamarle "Hanyou" sintió como si hubiera sido Kikio en tono despectivo al llamarlo así, tomo tierra con sus puños molesto por ese tono que uso la miko.

- ¡Bah! No sé porque te enfadas tanto, no seas tonta, no puedes irte así nada más, además ¡Gracias a tu puntería nefasta es que tenemos que reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon!

- ¡ABAJO! – dijo la pelinegra cuando Kirara alzo vuelo y se dirigían al pozo devora huesos.

- No podías quedarte callado cierto – dijo Sango viendo al hanyou nuevamente sumido en el suelo

- Lo dicho… Inuyasha le gusta el dolor que le provoca la señorita Kagome - dijo Miroku acercándose a Sango – hay que tratar a la mujer con mucha suavidad y delicadeza – señalo el monje mientras apretaba el trasero de la exterminadora

- ¡plasf! – se escucho el golpe propiciado en la mejilla del monje

- porque los adultos tienen que ser tan complicados – decía Shippo mientras sobaba su enorme chichón cortesía de Inuyasha

Mientras, en el pozo devora huesos, Kagome se despedía de su amiga felina

- Gracias Kirara, por favor, cuida muy bien de todos

Kirara emitió su lindo sonido en señal de afirmación; y vio como la miko se lanzaba al pozo para pasar a su época.

Kagome llego a su época, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación

- ¿Kagome? – Dijo su abuelo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hija que bueno tenerte en casa; siéntate con nosotros para cenar.

- Hermana, y ¿dónde está mi amigo Inuyasha?

- Vine a descansar un poco; Gracias mamá pero no tengo hambre. Y Sota, Inuyasha está en su época.

Y así se retiro dejando a una familia sorprendida.

Kagome cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, se sentó en su cama, quitándose las zapatillas, las calcetas, poco a poco quedo solo en ropa interior y le dio flojera ponerse la pijama por lo que se acomodo entre sus sabanas para poder dormir.

- ¿Por qué Inuyasha? – dijo la peli negra con lagrimas - ¿Por qué tienes que compararme siempre con ella?

**Flashback**

El grupo se mantenía unido junto a la mochila llena de sopas, dulces y golosinas traídas de la era moderna, solo Kagome estaba alejada preparando unos emparedados para el grupo, un hombre mitad demonio descansaba en una de las ramas de un árbol.

- Kagome - dijo emocionado Shippo - ¿Puedo comer un poco de estos dulces?

- Claro Shippo, solo no comas muchos, ya te daré tu emparedado - dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole

- Kagome ¿Estas son medicinas? – dijo Sango mientras tomaba un alcohol en aerosol

- Si, Sango, así es más fácil, es el que usamos para desinfectar las heridas.

- Señorita Kagome, es usted tan amable en traerme siempre de estos pergaminos – decía el monje mientras leía un manga de Ranma ½ (si, si lo sé… soy fanática empedernida de él) – Este hombre tiene el mismo carácter que Inuyasha

- ¡Bah! No me compares con ese hombre - decía molesto Inuyasha – ¡Tengo hambre Kagome! eres demasiado lenta, mejor iré a cazar…

- Ten Inuyasha ya está tu emparedado – dijo la peli negra mientras le ofrecía uno a él y los demás tomaran el suyo.

- ¿Y que se supone que es esto? – pregunto el oji dorado

- es un emparedado de jamón… ¿Te gusta?

- mmmm – dijo saboreando – **es**jks **ta**jkjk **ri**dask **co**jljlk – dijo con la boca llena – pero prefiero las sopas instantáneas –

- ¿Sopas? ¿Por qué? – dijo Kagome

- Por… por… que… me gustan más… - dijo Inuyasha nervioso, lo cierto era que no quería que la chica se tomará molestias, y así avanzar más en la búsqueda de los fragmentos

- ¿Entonces no te gusto mi comida? – pregunto triste

- ¡Bah! Eres igual que Kikio, siempre queriendo hacer cambiar mi forma de ser…. Si como las sopas es porque es más rápido.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto molesta la miko

- Oh, oh Inuyasha lo echo a perder – dijo Shippo a Sango y a Miroku

- Eso… que tú y Kikio siempre queriendo que yo sea como los humanos corrientes… yo no necesito se tomen molestias conmigo… yo sé conseguir mi alimento… - dijo cruzando sus brazos

- Inuyasha… eres un tonto… - dijo Kagome mientras se alejaba…

- ¡No me llames tonto! – refunfuño Inuyasha

- ¡No me compares con Kikio! ¡Ella y yo no somos iguales! – le grito Kagome

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Jamás podrías ser como ella! – le grito cerca del rostro

- Oh, Oh… Inuyasha terminará en el suelo – dijo Miroku

- ¡¿Y quién quiere ser como tu adorada muerta viva? – le grito Kagome acercando más su rostro

- ¡Pues obviamente aunque quisieras no lo lograrías! – le grito acercándose más a su rostro

Kagome solo abrió más sus ojos… le dolieron las palabras del joven hanyou, se alejo de él, e Inuyasha sintió el aroma a lagrimas de la joven…

- Ka…Kagome… no… no llores… - le dijo preocupado Inuyasha…

- ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!, ¡abajo!

**Fin Flashback**

- No voy a sufrir más por ti Inuyasha… - y así llorando se quedo dormida la joven miko.

La mañana aparentaba calma… había sido una noche callada, sin la presencia de Kagome en la era feudal, Sango y Miroku aprovechaban para ir a las aldeas a conseguir víveres, y claro Shippo se iba con ellos, a fin de evitar que Inuyasha le pegara.

El joven medio demonio, permanecía sentado en la rama del árbol sagrado… recordando como la miko del futuro había llegado para despertarle…

- Kagome… - susurro Inuyasha – ¡Maldición! No sé porque tiene que ser tan testaruda…

- Inuyasha… deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices… - dijo la anciana Kaede, que al pasar, vio a Inuyasha en el árbol…

- ¡Bah! ¡No era para que se molestará tanto! Dijo el peli plateado cruzando sus brazos…

- ¿Estas seguro?, la comparaste nuevamente con mi hermana, Shippo me conto, y además despreciaste su cocina…

- Yo no…. – dijo el hanyou pero ya no continuo porque sintió un aroma familiar en el aire… - ¿tan pronto? – y desendio rápidamente del árbol corriendo hacia el pozo devora huesos…

Kagome apenas y había salido del pozo, cuando tomo la nueva mochila que traía… esta era mucho más grande… y se percato que le sería más difícil andar con ella por ahí… siguió caminando, cuando noto que Inuyasha estaba justo frente a ella.

- Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el chico

Ella solo lo ladeo y se detuvo para contestarle sin mirarle

- Después de todo gracias a mi puntería nefasta es que tenemos que reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon ¿cierto?... – y se alejo de él caminando pausadamente – "_Fuerza Kagome… debes ser fuerte" _– pensó para sí la chica, cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su mochila

- Dámela yo la llevaré… -

- No es necesario, soy una humana corriente; pero no necesito te tomes molestias conmigo

- ¡Kagome no seas testaruda! – Le grito Inuyasha tomando a la chica de los brazos - ¡No sigas con esa actitud! ¡No fue para tanto mujer!

Kagome, entendió en el fondo, eso era lo más cercano a un "perdóname" que recibiría de él, tomo aire, conto hasta 10 y le contesto

- Si no quieres terminar igual que la ultima vez… será mejor que me sueltes Inuyasha, he regresado para que busquemos los fragmentos restantes… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que tanto te preocupa? Te pido, que hablemos estrictamente lo necesario…

Inuyasha y Kagome solo se limitaron a navegar entre sus miradas, él era demasiado obcecado como para reconocer formalmente que le dolían las palabras de ella, y Kagome demasiado orgullosa como para hacer un caso omiso, y darle vuelta a la página.

- ¡Kagome! – gritaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo al verla frente a Inuyasha, provocando que éste soltara a la chica.

- Hola – dijo Kagome sonriendo… - Perdón por haberme ido así ayer, pero era lo mejor.

- No te preocupes Kagome, después que Kirara regreso, nosotros decidimos que sería mejor esperarte aquí… - dijo Sango

- Además Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha estaba muy inquieto, era mejor esperarla aquí – menciono el joven Miroku mientras codeaba al medio demonio

- Si Kagome, Inuyasha olía a peligro ¡Auch! – dijo el pequeño zorrito después de recibir un coscorrón.

- Ya Shippo, mejor no sigas con eso – dijo Kagome – ten, son los dulces que tanto te gustan – y saco una bolsa con golosinas y juguetes para él

- ¡Gracias Kagome! – y se alejo del grupo contentísimo para jugar

- Sango, mi mamá te envía esto – saco una bolsa con telas, y utensilios de aseo personal para la exterminadora

- Gracias Kagome, me serán de mucha utilidad

- Ese jabón puedes usarlo conmigo pequeña Sango – dijo Miroku mientras se disponía a abrazarla

- Monje Miroku, aquí están sus "libros" de Ranma y otras cosas que le serán de interés.

- ¡Bah! ¡Parecen unos chiquillos! – refunfuño Inuyasha alejándose del grupo

- Espera… - dijo Kagome – Esto es para ti – y le entrego una caja pequeña

- ¿Qué, que, que es esto?

- Es un pequeño botiquín… sé que no eres como nosotros y que puedes curarte solo, y para que nadie se tome molestias contigo, creo que ese pequeño botiquín es perfecto para que tú solo puedas limpiar tus heridas o daños que puedas tener en alguna batalla… - y así se alejo de ellos dirigiéndose a la aldea

- Kagome… - dijo Inuyasha con el pequeño botiquín en sus manos

- Inuyasha, presiento que no será fácil que te perdone - dijo el monje mientras comía una de las papás que le trajo le miko del futuro

Habían desayunado tranquilamente, Sango y Miroku se llevaban cada día mejor, aunque recientemente Miroku le propusiera tener un hijo con ella, aun Sango no se lo había tomado en serio, Shippo jugaba feliz con las cosas que Kagome le había llevado, e Inuyasha permanecía callado

- Será mejor que iniciemos con el viaje nuevamente – dijo Kagome levantándose

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Sango – no quieres descansar un poco más

- La Señorita Kagome tiene razón, será mejor que avancemos – dijo el monje

- ¡Bah! Al fin dicen algo cuerdo… será mejor nos demos prisa – dijo Inuyasha mientras con un saldo estaba ya al lado de la peli negra

- ¡Kirara vamos! – dijo la exterminadora llamando a su gata

Kirara se transformo y Shippo y Sango subieron a su lomo…

- Bien vámonos – dijo Inuyasha inclinándose para que Kagome subiera a su espalda pero se percato que la chica se agacho para buscar algo en su mochila

- ¿Qué busca Señorita Kagome?

- Mis patines… - dijo ella, sin percatarse que nadie entendía de lo que hablaba

- ¿Eh? – dijo Inuyasha levantándose para ver a qué se refería la chica

- Eh practicado mucho, bueno en realidad desde pequeña practicaba el patinaje, y en mi escuela también lo práctico por temporadas… asique si soy capaz de hacer acrobacia en mi época, creo que no será tan difícil hacerlas aquí… - y así saco sus patines, eran blancos, y tenían solamente tres ruedas a lo largo de la planta del pie, un típico patín de competiciones; también busco una ropa un tanto extraña para todos – Regresaré pronto solo me cambiaré – dijo la chica corriendo para esconderse entre árboles frondosos y cambiarse rápidamente.

Inuyasha hablaba con Miroku de la ruta que tomarían para tratar de encontrar el rastro de Naraku, cuando vio como los ojos pervertidos del monje se tornaron grandes y un rubor subía a sus mejías…

- ¿Qué te pasa Miroku? – dijo el hanyou, a lo que el monje solo respondió con su dedo indicándole que viera a sus espaldas.

Lo que logro ver Inuyasha, era a una Kagome que venía a sobre los patines blancos, vestida con unas ropas ceñidas al cuerpo, que dejaban ver bien las curvas de la miko, y una especie de "casco" sobre su mano.

- Kagome… y ese kimono ¿nuevo? – pregunto Sango

- Si, se parece al traje de batalla de Sango – dijo Shippo

- No es un kimono, es una licra, camiseta y tobilleras de patinaje… es para protección y así patinar más cómodamente… ¿listos? Vámonos ya – dijo la miko comenzando a patinar con una velocidad considerable

- Se ve hermosa – murmuro Miroku quien rápidamente se estrello contra un árbol dejándolo desmayado

- Eso le pasa por pervertido excelencia – dijo Sango mientras lo subía al lomo de Kirara

Tanto Kirara como Inuyasha se movían rápido, por lo que Kagome decidió apurar su paso, pero no pasarles, así no le veían el trasero

- Deberías dejar que yo llevará la mochila – le dijo Inuyasha colocandose a su lado

- No es necesario… - dijo Kagome poniendo más velocidad a su patinaje, al final de cuentas patinaban en un terreno que no era rocoso y ella se podía desplazar en el camino que conducía de pueblo en pueblo

Llevaban ya ese trayecto toda la mañana, solo se detuvieron para almorzar en una rivera, muy cerca de donde antes hubiese existido el monte de las animas, Kagome se quito los patines, para descansar sus tobillos, mientras que Sango y el Monje hacían fuego para poder hacer agua caliente y tomar sus sopas instantáneas…

- No creo soportar mucho este trote… - dijo Kagome mientras sobaba su tobillo - pero al menos no subí a su espalda

- Así que por eso te pusiste ese atuendo tan… tan… extraño – dijo Inuyasha a espaldas de ella

Kagome permaneció callada, no quería hablar con él, estaba segura que al primer error que cometiera, conseguiría perdonarle…

- No deberías ser tan orgullosa… eres una sacerdotisa, se supone que debes mostrarte diferente a los demás… - dijo el hanyou sentándose a un lado de la chica

- ¿Y como se supone debo actuar? – Le pregunto viéndole a los hermosos ojos dorados - ¿Cómo tu amada Kikio? Olvídalo Inuyasha… no me interesa ser como ella

- ¡Ya te dije que no podrías! Deja de insistir con eso – dijo el hanyou tomando las manos de la miko – Tu eres mucho mejor que ella…. Aunque te esforzaras en ser frívola, hiriente y sin muestras de afecto como Kikio… simplemente tú no podrías Kagome… Tú no eres así… - dijo viéndola a los ojos y acercando su rostro al de ella…

- Inuyasha…

Sin embargo un olor a lobo lo movió de sus propósitos al hanyou, y efectivamente, era Koga, quien se acercaba rápidamente en su tradicional remolino

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí sarnosito? – preguntaba molesto Inuyasha al príncipe del clan de lobos

- Apártate bestia… tu hedor cada día es más insoportable…. – se acerco a Kagome y le extendió una flor – Ten Kagome… espero te guste… sentí tu olor cerca y decidí venir a verte amor mío

- Gracias Koga… es muy linda – dijo Kagome tomando la flor

- Ka, ka, Kagome… y esa vestimenta… es es tan… tan… - dijo Koga sonrojado

- extremadamente sensual… - dijo el monje Miroku acercándose a Kagome

- ¿sensual? – Dijo Kagome sonrojada – Monje Miroku será mejor que ni se me acerque… creo que hice mal en ponerme este atuendo en esta época

- ¡Boba! ¡Que esperabas! – dijo Inuyasha molesto

- ¡Ya cállate! Deja de gritarme si no quieres terminar en el suelo

- ¡Te haces la valiente solo por ese maldito conjuro! ¡Te aseguro que si no pudieras no me tratarías así!

- ¿Y como se supone que debo tratarte? ¡Torpe!

- ¿A quién llamas Torpe? – dijo Inuyasha molesto

- ¡Deja de hablarle a si a Kagome bestia! – intervino Koga

- ¡Tú no te metas! – dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono, recapacitando rápidamente Kagome…. Se acerco al lobo y le tomo las manos

- Koga… perdona… no debí gritarte… pero éste Hanyou me irrita… - dijo eso viendo de re ojo a Inuyasha, que por el simple hecho de haberle tomado las manos a Koga y llamarlo Hanyou ya estaba más que furioso…

- No te preocupes… entiendo que su apestosa personalidad no congenie con alguien tan pura como tu… Kagome si tú me lo pides… yo podría llevarte lejos de aquí… - dijo Koga tomando las manos de la peli negra

- Creo que es lo mejor… - dijo Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos – pero no lo haré… mi deber es permanecer a su lado, al menos hasta que complete la perla de Shikon, después… después… volveré a mi época para siempre…

- ¡Bah! Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo Inuyasha molesto – Es más… veté de una buena vez si tanto te desagrada estar aquí… solo déjanos los fragmentos que tienes… así los usaremos con anzuelos para encontrar los demás…

- Inuyasha no digas eso… sabes bien que necesitamos a Kagome… ella es una sacerdotisa… - dijo Sango

- La Señorita Kagome es de vital importancia para encontrar los fragmentos –

- Si, además Kagome nos cuida mucho con sus medicinas y cosas de su época – lloro el pequeño Shippo

- Les agradezco a todos… pero… Inuyasha tiene razón… - dijo Kagome quitándose el collar con los fragmentos que tenia… - tenga Monje Miroku… será mejor que sea usted quien los cuide… yo me quedaré con un pequeño fragmento… por si acaso… - dijo la miko entregándole el collar con los fragmentos, se puso sus patines nuevamente dispuesta a irse.

- Kagome… si gustas puedo llevarte – dijo Koga…

- No Koga, gracias… no está lejos de aquí… además aun es medio día, podre llegar sin problemas… por favor vete… no discutas con Inuyasha

- Adiós Kagome…nos veremos… - y así Koga se fue dejando una nube de polvo a su paso

- Bueno – dijo Kagome sonriente – Shippo cuida de mi mochila… ahí hay de todo… medicinas, comida, y cosas que les servirán en su viaje… adiós amigos… - y así comenzó a alejarse, patinando perfectamente, dejando a tras a un Shippo llorando y a un monje con una exterminadora callados viendo como su amiga se iba nuevamente por las discusiones con el medio demonio…

Kagome, comenzó a cansarse, pues ir cuesta arriba con patines no era sencillo, pronto sintió como sus pies eran ligeros y claro, Inuyasha la había tomado de la cintura, para llevarla en su espalda

- Inuyasha… ¡Suéltame! – grito Kagome…

Inuyasha no contesto, simplemente se quedo callado.

- Inuyasha bájame… si no quieres que te siente…

- Puedes hacerlo si quieres… pero no te soltaré… lo único que conseguirás será lastimarte… por favor Kagome… no seas testaruda… solo te dejare en el pozo para estar tranquilo que nada te pase…

Kagome no dijo más nada… se aferro a la espalda de Inuyasha, sintiendo el dulce aroma de su cabello, no entendía como era que Koga decía que tenía un hedor insoportable… cuando a ella le parecía la mejor de las fragancias. Llegaron al pozo, e Inuyasha la sentó en la orilla del pozo, esperando que ella se arrepintiera de volver.

- Bueno… gracias Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome saltando al interior del pozo… pero no completo su caída ya que la mano de un hermoso hanyou la sostenía

- Kagome… perdóname… no quise ofenderte… por favor…

- Inuyasha…

- Yo no pienso que tú seas menos que Kikio… tu eres muchísimo mejor mujer que ella… ¿tanto te cuesta darte cuenta? – Dijo Inuyasha ocultando su rostro en sus cabellos plateados – si te vas, al menos déjame abrazarte…

- Inuyasha… súbeme… - dijo Kagome

Inuyasha rápidamente la alzo sentándola en la orilla del pozo, acercándose a ella con timidez y aferrándola a su fornido pecho, hundiéndose en un tierno abrazo…

Kagome se aferraba al cuerpo de Inuyasha, sintiendo como las manos de él acariciaban su espalda, Kagome levanto su rostro al sentir como el medio demonio soltaba su amarre...

- Cuídate Kagome… y no vuelvas… no quiero que andes por ahí buscándonos y corras peligro… - dijo Inuyasha dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección opuesta a la de ella

- Inuyasha… es… espera… yo…

Inuyasha no quería verla partir… sabía que si lo hacía, iría tras de ella, y la tomaría entre sus brazos, para gritarle que ella era lo que más le preocupaba, amaba y anhelaba… pero al final él solo era un hanyou, como tal… debía tratarla…

- Inuyasha… espera no te vayas… - pero Inuyasha no hacía caso a la miko

Kagome al ver, que él no la estaba escuchando, se molesto y se separo del pozo caminando en dirección al hanyou

- ¡Inuyasha Baka! ¡No me ignores! – gritaba Kagome molesta

- ¡Bah! Porque no te vas de una buena vez Kagome… no me hagas esto mas difícil… - murmuro Inuyasha, escuchando perfectamente Kagome

- ¿mas difícil? ¿A que te refieres Inuyasha? – pregunto Kagome acercándose al joven

- ¡Vete Kagome! ¡Vete tú también! ¡Igual que ella! ¡Vete y déjame solo! Al fin de cuentas solo soy un hanyou… - dijo Inuyasha, haciendo énfasis con tristeza en lo último.

- osu… abajo – murmuro Kagome, pero lo suficiente para activar el conjuro, haciendo que Inuyasha callera al suelo

- ¡Kagome! ¡¿Por qué? – dijo el hanyou entre dientes

Kagome se inclino al lado del hanyou y tomando su cabeza la recostó en sus piernas, acariciando su cabello plateado

- Solo déjame… permanecer a tu lago Inuyasha…

_**¿Continuará?**_

Hola de nuevo… n.n pues este one-shot lo escribí hace semanas… y no me decidía a subirlo… espero guste… aun no sé si continuará o no… a ver que dice la musa…

Espero sus Review si os ha gustado… es posible que siga la continuación…

Saludos desde El Salvador…


End file.
